


Love at Night

by amberdessy



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony - Fandom
Genre: Awesome smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nice loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at Night

It was dark, the hour was late Loki and Tony had decided to have an early evening today.  
Loki could never really sleep he mostly drifted in and out while Tony had slept and tonight was no different.  
After taking a shower Loki did not bother with clothes he just slipped on a small dark green robe and loosely tied the front, he crawled into bed next to his lover.  
Tony was more muscular but a tad bit shorter than he, also he was more tan with shorter hair.  
As Loki lay in bed in the dark he stared at Tony's unmoving face, he was fast asleep with no surprise. His broad chest rising and falling slowly with deep even breaths, Loki could see it even in the barely lit area, the only light in this room being that of the moon that shown through the window.  
Tony was also naked under the dark satin sheets, Loki lifted his hand and gently traced the line of Tony's collar bone while he slept, he loved the definition the mans body held especially for a mortal of his age.  
His fingertips grazed oh so slowly along the tough skin, getting bolder and not wanting to wake the man he inhaled his scent just barely inching closer.  
He smelled like oil and soap, how strange their scents were so different Loki thought.  
Tony's scent was intoxicating to Loki he wanted more , no he needed more.  
He leaned his face forward just barely moving his silken lips along Tony's gently touching the side of his neck feeling his pulse knowing that Tony was still asleep.  
He stayed there for several moments like that just moving his lips along his and moving his hand along his neck, when Tony stirred a little Loki could feel how turned on it was making him. He shifted uncomfortably trying not to let his swollen member poke Tony's leg. The rest of Loki's body was pressed up against Tony's side.  
Loki not being able to help himself ever so slightly parted his lips just breathing on Tony's.  
He then continued to graze his mouth against Tony's breathing a little louder.  
Loki had to taste, he needed this he was never happy with just having his way he needed to have everything all the time not occasionally.  
He pressed his opened mouth to Tony's and began to softly kiss his sleeping form.  
Tony was still unmoving which was fine for Loki who just needed to touch him.  
He glided his hand down his side feeling his ribs and his stomach just as he's done before, he has memorized every inch of his love and knows all of his special spots that make him whimper and writhe.  
He rested his hand right above his nether region just feeling the trembling muscles beneath his pulsing flesh, Loki could feel Tony waking.  
He stuck his tongue inside Tonys hot mouth exploring every inch with his tongue, feeling Tonys tongue move along his he knew he had gotten what he wanted.  
Loki slid his long tapered leg over Tony's waist and straddled him as they continued kissing.  
Tony was now fully awake and placed his left hand in Loki's hair deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Loki would willingly give over any and all control just to touch this man even if it was the last night he could do so.  
Loki's body lay flush on top of Tony's with his hands cradling his face and neck.  
Tony's right hand reached for Loki's thigh gripping it hard implying what he wanted from him.  
Loki spread his legs wider gaining more contact against Tony's lower stomach.  
He gently rocked his hips sending jolts of pleasure through Tony's body , he was ready and wanting.  
They broke their kiss gasping for air, Loki kissed Tony's neck licking along the lines up to his ear mewling to him what he desired.  
Tony stroked the mans back eager to please canting his hips in an upward motion giving Loki permission to take what he wanted without protest.  
Loki sat up in Tony's lap gazing down at the glorious sight before him, he had his hands splayed across his breasts feeling the muscular form.  
Tony admired the adoring god above him his dark green robe clung to him damp skin, his right shoulder exposed as the robe hung loosely off his shoulder.  
That hair, the ink black raven sweeps along his collar bone gently whispering along his skin.  
His eyes traveled lower almost being able to see their bodies together if it weren't for the robe.  
Tony looked up at Loki almost silently pleading for him to do something, anything.  
Loki reached behind him and gripped the throbbing cock illiciting a moan from him, he stroked the hard flesh in his fist feeling hot precum sliding between his hand and Tony's member. Tony gripped the sheets moaning at the cool feeling of Loki's skin contacted on that of his hot arousal.  
Loki leaned forward nuzzling Tony's nose with his own while still stroking Tony from behind, he grazed the tip of his leaking erection along his tight entrance just teasing Tony.  
He bucked his hips upward trying to gain purchase and sate himself but Loki was determined.  
Tony continued to stroke up and down Loki's lithe frame staring into the emerald orbs that bore into his soul and ignited a fire that could never be extinguished.  
Loki held Tony's cock still and pushed back slightly letting the tip inside of him, Tony's breath escaped his lungs without sound as he waited patiently for more.  
Loki slid back further his lips parting but still neither of them made a sound they never broke eye contact, Loki completely sheathed himself on Tony's member feeling it stretching his entrance, it was a delicious burning agony that he only felt with him. They stayed still for moments as Loki got adjusted to the feeling, he shuddered never quite getting used to Tony's length every time was like the first time, Tony was the first and now only man he had ever lain with.  
Loki sat up once more in his lap his robe now exposing both of the sharp shoulders, he rocked his hips forward hearing Tony hiss.  
Tony followed the trail of sinuous muscle down to his hips where his met Loki's and watched as he lifted and lowered himself onto Tony.  
Loki impaled himself several times putting on quite a show, Tony saw every time his cock disappeared into Loki's wanton body.  
Going faster Tony put his hands on Loki's hips thrusting upwards hard he could hear the delighted moans of pleasure from Loki's shaking body, the tight heat encased Tony's body and he wanted more, he knew Loki would give him whatever he wanted.  
Loki fucked himself harder on Tony the bed started to rock, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail to keep it from his face.  
Tony grabbed his hands in mid purchase letting the hair fall back down.  
"No ...UHH..no your beautiful like ....emph...like this" Tony urged as he held Loki's hands never missing a thrust.  
"Just like this." he repeated breathlessly trying to see every centimeter of Loki's body atonce.  
Tony thrust harder getting closer to his orgasm, Loki rode him hard his creamy alabaster thighs gripping his waist like a vice.  
Loki leaned forward their chests completely aligned once more, they began kissing and touching anywhere on each other.  
Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around Loki never wanting to let him go and he drove into him , Loki gripped Tony's shoulder whispering moans in his ear.  
"More, oh god more Anthony...*gasp* please...oh....please." He chanted.  
Tony gripped the nape on his neck licking his ear.  
"Yes my love whatever you want, what do you need?" He whispered back.  
Their hips ground against each other both very close just needing the little push.  
"Please Anthony Ahh..ha..*gasp*..~shudder~ please...please." Loki begged in his ear.  
"Yes..yes anything." And Tony meant it.  
"I-*gasp* ah uh...mpph...please". He barely spoke.  
Their damp frames slid together in unison, Tony did not quite know what Loki was begging for but he had a pretty good idea.  
He kissed him deeply indicating he would oblige him, they were wrapped so tightly together nothing would ever separate them.  
Loki's hips started to stutter and his walls started to indicate these were the final moments.  
Tony held him close as he rolled them over, still kissing him now Loki was on his back. Tony broke the kiss staring down at Loki's kiss swollen red lips.  
The moonlight casting perfectly on his flushed face.  
Tony used his right hand to grip under Loki's left leg and used his left hand to grip the right side of Loki's slender neck.  
Loki held onto his shoulders for dear life shaking he was so close he hooked his left leg over Tony's hip.  
Tony thrust hard into Loki completely wrecking his prostate with one swift movement. Loki cried out.  
"AHH OH GODS!" He shook with the force Tony used on him, even as a god he had his limits.  
Tony slid all the way out just to force his way back in and out faster, he held his leg and neck tightly as his cock started to pulse deep within Loki's body.  
Tony buried his face in the crook of Loki's damp neck licking the salty sweet skin. The noises Loki was making were driving him insane he wanted to undo the man, unmake the god that could bring down entire worlds.  
Loki's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist drawing him closer and deeper to completion.  
Tony grabbed Loki's hands entwining their fingers gripping tightly, holding Loki's wrists down in these few moments letting him lose his composure.  
He was relentless, Tony was a generous lover, he picked up the speed going faster and harder he knew what Loki wanted.  
Tony sucked on his neck Loki gripped his fingers tighter , his eyes rolled back in his head, their stomachs rubbed against his erection, letting his orgasm wash over him in waves he arched his back clamping down on Tony's hard cock spilling between them. feeling Tony's member continue it's assault on the bundle of nerves. Loki gasped several times it was almost a sob and then he let out the most beautiful sound Tony had ever heard. He fucked him harder through his orgasm trying to get him to make that sound again instead he got a string of other pleasured noises that sent him straight or the edge.  
Tony could feel the tightness around his cock from Loki's orgasm, he drove deeper. He closed his eyes and bit down hard on Loki's neck hearing the moans that danced across his mind that was it, pure sin in his ears, he came hard inside of the pliant form beneath him, he drove his cock far spilling ever drop of cum that could be pumped into his body , marking him.  
They rode out their orgasms together touching one another kissing lightly.  
Tony moved to the side of Loki so he did not crush him. He gathered the already dozing god into his arms and pulled the cover over them letting sleep claim them both for the rest of the night.


End file.
